


Love is Stronger than Death

by Smolbeanee



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolbeanee/pseuds/Smolbeanee
Summary: Since the tros ending sucked and gave reylos a reason to be mad, this is a fix it. This is what could have happened in tros if JJ wasn't a coward.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	1. Help is Always Needed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic so I'm sorry if it sucks.

Chapter 1- Help is Always Needed

Rey

The name was all that encompassed his mind. He needed to be with her, to make sure she was okay. He had felt her end of the dyad draining, it scared him more than anything else ever had. 

With a grunt he pulled himself over the edge of the cliff. He could see her body laying still on the ground. He stumbled over to her, falling on his way over. He picked himself off the ground, he was sure his leg was broken. He limped the rest of the way over to her body-she had not moved once. 

Ben collapsed next to her lifeless body. 

No, he thought. 

He had just got her, he couldn’t lose her. Not now - not like this.

Ben pulled her corpse into his arms. He stilled her body in his arms, so he could see her. Instead of the full-of-life eyes he usually saw in her, he was met with a blank stare. One that could only be described as ‘death’. 

He looked around the room, hoping for someone to help, there was no one. No jedi, no sith, not even just a human that was a good medic. There was no one to help him. 

Ben pulled her into a hug - holding onto one of the only things he had ever loved - gone, like everything else. 

Ben broke down - sobbing into her hair as he thought of all that could have been. 

“Don’t cry” he stilled as he heard a voice he thought he never would again. He spun his head around and was met with the face of his mother. 

“Mom?” Ben panted in shock. 

Leia smiled at her son, happy to see him again. 

Ben looked down at the girl in his arms then back up at his mother. 

“Help me” he croaked out, the words sounding as if they were the only things stopping him from continuing to sob. 

Leia gave him one sad look, then vanished, leaving him full of wonder and confused.  
Ben looked around the room trying to find her again, then - out of the corner of his eye he saw them. He had to guess they were every jedi to ever exist. His mother, his uncle, his grandfather, and people he couldn’t begin to name - all of them. They crowd around the two bodies on the floor, extending their hands toward them, filling both bodies with life and the force. Suddenly, they all disappear, one by one until just Leia is there. 

She gives her son one last, almost proud, smile before saying 

“Live a life worth living” she paused for a moment as if trying to decide whether it was appropriate “And May the Force Be With You”. 

Then, she disappeared just as the rest had done, leaving her son - and what she hoped to be her future daughter-in-law -alone. Ben heard a shaky gasp before looking down. Rey had just begun to open her eyes, coming to stare up at him in wonder. 

"Rey"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this sucks, but I'm pretty proud of what I did.


	2. Love is Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey wakes up, love happens.

Rey pulled herself up, so she was sitting on his lap, able to look into his eyes. She searched his eyes in wonder, not completely sure what she was looking for. In his eyes she found amazement, happiness, yearning, lust, and most importantly - love.  
Ben searched hers as well, finding everything he had ever hoped to find.  
They held each other, staring into the eyes of the ones they loved. Until Rey finally broke their silence.  
“Ben” she croaked out, a smile larger than she ever had breaking out on her face. He let a smirk fall onto his face, though his eyes shined brighter than ever before.  
“Rey” he said. You could hear his smile in his voice.  
“How- how is this possible” she asked him “How am I alive”  
“A bit of jedi magic”  
They both burst out laughing at that, something to relieve the tension of the recent events. Though they had never felt more at home.  
Ben let his hands fall loosely to her hips, her arms draped around his neck. If anyone who didn’t know who they were saw them, they’d think they were a young couple who had been together for years.  
Ben’s hands fell to the edge of her butt and that enough was enough to make them realize their situation. Though, Ben didn’t move his hands, and Rey didn’t want him to. They didn’t want what was happening to stop, and they couldn’t care less how wrong they might have thought this was before they had properly met.  
“Ben” Rey spoke, this time - her voice was filled only with love.They stared into each other’s eyes, what they wanted to do becoming increasingly obvious. Rey leaned her head back a bit, savoring his look, and locking it into her memories.  
“I-” he started yet he was quickly cut off as Rey lunged forward, locking their lips.  
This kiss could only be described as paradise. Neither of them had ever felt passion like this before. Rey pushed her lips at him harshly, full of need and wanting to savor every taste of him. Ben pushed his lips at hers just as hungrily, neither wanting to moment to end.  
Ben swiped his tongue against her lips asking for access into her mouth. Rey quickly opened her lips wanting this even more than she ever wanted anything. Their tongues collided in their mouths each savoring the others taste.  
Rey thought he tasted almost sweet, though the taste was almost covered up by the taste of blood. Ben thought she had tasted salty and metallic.  
They reluctantly pulled away from each other, needing to breathe. They crashed their foreheads together, needing to be close. Rey watched as Ben gathered the largest smile she had ever seen on a person.  
His teeth are crooked. She told herself, it was a small thing, though it made him seem even more human than ever. And- she thought, she quite liked them.  
They looked at each other, the largest smile ever seen on anyone ever, plain on their faces. And- they started to laugh. They were so full of just complete joy, and love, they had no idea what else to do.  
“Well of course this would happen” a familiar voice spoke, causing them to pull away from each other.  
There, standing to their side, was Luke Skywalker himself. He had a small yet arrogant grin lining his face.  
They’re faces almost immediately dropped as they realized their position- Rey sitting with her legs wrapped around Ben’s waist and her arms around his neck, with Ben’s hands draped across her butt.  
Luke nodded to them, before nodding his face up and down, to hint at their position.  
Rey quickly moved herself off of Ben, him quickly stuffing his hands in his pockets. They stared up at him more than a little embarrassed.  
“You two did always love doing the exact opposite of what I wanted you to” he paused for a second “and who I didn't want you to.”  
Ben immediately started coughing as if he had caught a sudden sickness, and Rey attempted to get a sentence out yet, could barely even get out half-finished words.  
Luke started to laugh to himself, proud of himself for causing this sort of reaction.  
“I’m just teasing you” he laughed, to the satisfaction of neither of them.  
“Why are you here?” Rey couldn’t help herself but ask.  
“Well… I wanted to tell you this together”  
“I’m proud of you kids” he announced after a moment.  
Ben immediately straightened up how he sat. He felt like he should do that as a sign of respect for the man in front of him. He had spent so much of his life resenting the man in front of him yet, he couldn’t help but respect him.  
“Thank you” Rey spoke after a moment. She felt relieved he might not make any more jokes.  
“Of course”  
“Anyways… I should probably leave you two to it, didn’t mean to intrude on the possible creation of my great-nieces and nephews”  
“GOODBYE” Rey yells, having become completely red at this point.  
Luke chuckled to himself before disappearing.  
Rey buries her face in her hands, completely embarrassed by what Luke has said. That is, until she starts to hear Ben chuckle next to her. She lifts her face from her hands and gives him a look of disbelief.  
“Really” she asks, the sarcasm dripping from her voice.  
He gives her a smug smirk before pulling her back into his arms. She cuddles back into him as if nothing happened.  
“Want to prove him right” he whispers seductively into her ear.  
She gasps and pulls away, playfully hitting him on the shoulder. He pulls her right back into his arms, wanting nothing more than to be close to her.  
“I love you” he whispers into her ear.  
She pulls back, grabbing his face tenderly before planting a kiss on his lips.  
“I love you too” she whispers against his lips, meaning it more than anything else she has ever said.


	3. The Truth Can Be a Hard Story to Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben go back to the resistance base. They have a hard truth to tell some people.

Rey looks up to the sky. She can see the resistance ships going back to their base. She smiles, knowing that they will be able to live good lives after everything that’s happened. 

Ben looks up with her. It’s strange, he thinks. For so long he never thought he’d be happy to see resistance members safe. And now, he loves one of them. It’s truly an outcome he couldn’t predict when he joined Snoke and the First Order. Yet, now Snoke is dead and he wouldn’t have this war end any other way. 

“We should go.” Ben turns her head back to look at Rey. 

“You have to get back to your base. Let them know their savior is alive.”

“Come with me… I’ll find some way to get them to accept you.”

Ben looks at her with sad eyes. He knows they isn’t that good of a chance they will just accept him. Yet, he can’t help but hope she’ll find some way to get them to accept him. He knows the traitor- or not traitor anymore, FN2187 is very fond of Rey. Not too fond, he hopes. And Chewie, he thinks. He’s not at all sure he’ll even look in any way but hate. Even R2, what if they both-

“Stop worrying… we’ll find a way.” 

“Okay” he tells her. “How are we supposed to leave?”

“I brought Luke’s X-wing”

“Luke’s X-wing?”

He can’t help but wonder where she got that, but she had both Luke’s and his mother’s sabers so... He should probably just get used to questioning her about things. 

Slowly they both stand. Ben expected to have to limp the way to the ship, but surprisingly he walks just find. Probably something to do with when the Jedi revived her, he thinks. They must have healed me too.   
They reach the ship. These are really not made for two people. Rey thinks as she figures out how they’re going to fit in there together. Ben strides forward and into the ship, he sits down in the pilot seat and gestures for Rey to come over. 

They end up with Ben in the seat with Rey in his lap, piloting the ship. The ride to the base is quiet, as they are both anxious about what’s to come once they reach it. 

They land the ship and are instantly swarmed by cheering resistance members. They’re obviously happy to see Rey alive, and to finally be rid of war. 

Rey gives Ben a look and says “Wait here.” She climbs out of the ship only to be pulled into a hug from Finn and Poe. 

“Rey, we’ve been wondering when you would show up, you really had us worried for a sec.” Poe is the first to speak, happier and probably drunker than she’d ever seen him. 

“Yeah, it really felt like you were gone for a bit.” 

“Eh, but who the hell cares?!! We won!!!” People cheer all around as Poe says that. Rey looks around at all the happy people, then lowers her voice and leans in close to them.

“I need to tell you something. Something private.”

Finn looks at her in concern, what could be so important. 

Poe laughs, too hyped up on the excitement of winning to care. “Oh come on… We won!! Whatever it is can wait.”

“No I really need to tell you this.” 

“Yeah, shut up Poe.”

“Shut up, why do I have to shut up-”

“Because Rey has something to tell us-”

“Yeah, but why do I have to shut up”

“Because-”

“Will you both please shut up?”

“I need to tell you something really important, and I can’t do it here so please come with me into the Falcon so I can tell you.”

They both stared at her, surprised at her as she walked off. It was obvious whatever she needed to tell them was really important.

They walked in silence to the Falcon, both trying to figure out what she was trying to tell them. 

As they walked through the Falcon, they eventually found Rey sitting in the pilot’s seat, biting her nail as if she was really nervous. They sat down in seats looking at her, not sure if they were completely ready to her what she had to say. Rey took a deep breath then spoke. 

“I am going to tell you something that I need you to promise me not to tell anyone, and to not freak out. Can you do that for me?”

They nodded, becoming more confused by the minute.

“It started last year, when I went to find Luke. We didn’t know it then but...”

She paused, knowing they weren’t going to react that well.

“Ben Solo and I are a dyad in the force. We have a bond.”

They both opened their mouths to speak, but Rey held up her hand. She pointed to Poe first.

“So, by ‘Ben Solo’ you mean Kylo Ren right?”

“Yes but everything’s changed. He’s not Kylo Ren anymore.”

“What do you mean-”

Rey held up her hand. “I’ll get to that.” She pointed at Finn.

“What is a ‘dyad in the force’? What did you mean by bond?”

“We are connected through the force. One of us cannot fully exist in the force without the other. We can see each other when we are nowhere near each other. We can talk and touch each other even on opposite sides of the galaxy. Through the force we are complete equals.”

She looked up at them from her hands, they were both looking down, trying to process the information.

“Shall I go on?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there wasn't a lot of Ben in this chapter but the next chapter will be mostly based around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucked or was a bad start. I already have the second chapter done and I promise that it will be much better and longer than this one.


End file.
